


Angel Tears and Insecurity

by toaster0ven



Series: umbrella academy ficlets [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, I beg of you, Kinda?, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, please be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaster0ven/pseuds/toaster0ven
Summary: The quiet nature of an empty countryside was perfect for Vanya. It let her reflect; soak in her life. When the rain came, she could bask in the fact that she was, to be quite honest, one of the world’s mistakes. That is what she told herself, and the angels cried.
Series: umbrella academy ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Angel Tears and Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> hey babes! i hope you're all doing wonderfully, please feel free to give me any feedback you'd like<3

On Autumn mornings like this it wasn’t uncommon for the sky to split in two; raindrops falling onto her face, rolling down her cheeks like the tears of her guardian angel. Vanya’s poor angel, how disappointed they must have been. The quiet nature of an empty countryside was perfect for Vanya. It let her reflect; soak in her life. When the rain came, she could bask in the fact that she was, to be quite honest, one of the world’s mistakes. That is what she told herself, and the angels cried.

On her birthday, Vanya had decided she was going to take control of her own life. She tied her hair up and grabbed her things to start anew. Then, she let her hair down, realizing that she was only 19, unable to support herself independently. Staring into the small mirror she had in her room, she’d think to herself. Somehow, her thoughts managed to be silent and deafeningly loud at the same time, intruding every crevice of her mind. On evenings like this, the angels cried.

When she was younger, Vanya would wander around her mother’s greenhouse in the minutes before clouds covered the sun and the ground beneath her feet would turn to mud. She enjoyed the feeling of clarity; knowing that the rain was good. Even as a child, Vanya knew that a life without rain wasn’t truly hers. Maybe others could cope without it, but she couldn’t. She knew that the plants that she had come to adore needed watering, and though the rain could be devastating, it was irreplaceable. Still, the young girl ran back into the house, and the angels cried.

When Vanya realized that her father didn’t truly love her, she didn’t take it too harshly. She wasn’t as impressive as her other siblings. As often as she repeated this to her reflection in the mirror, Vanya wanted to believe that she was like the rain. The rain; seen as a nuisance but loved nonetheless because it was irreplaceable, important, essential. Truly, Vanya longed to be the rain. And deep in her soul, she had convinced herself that she wasn’t. And so, when Vanya’s thoughts were trapped by the mirror, the angels cried.


End file.
